Pillow Talk
by TheGirlOfThorns
Summary: Various conversations Magnus and Alec may have had in that time after going to bed but before falling asleep. Each chapter will be a short drabble, including sweet talks, secrets shared, feelings exchanged, pain kissed away, or just the joy of being in love. Rated T for some language and mentions of sex. Malec. M/M, obviously. All dialouge.
1. Umbrellas

Pillow Talk

Hey all! I felt like writing some fanfiction today, and I just had this really interesting idea. I've always loved drabbles, and obviously I've loved Malec. So, in the style of drabbles, I've decided to write talks that I feel may be parts of Magnus and Alec's late night conversations. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review

#1- _Fear_

"Mags?"

"Yeah Alexander?"

"I was… just thinking about something."

"What's up, my love?"

"How do you feel about, uh, about, uhhh…"

"Spit it out, darling."

"Umbrellas?"

"Umbrellas… what?"

"How do you _feel_ about them?"

"You're really bad at pillow talk."

"N-no! I'm- I'm serious! Magnus…"

"Wow, you are serious. Okay… um, they're fine, I suppose. Sometimes, when I begin to carry them around but the rain never starts to fall, they're a bit cumbersome? But not in a bad way. Just in an annoying to carry way. But it's more annoying to get rained on and have to redo my hair, so…"

"I hate umbrellas."

"Alright."

"…"

"May I ask why you hate umbrellas, of all things?"

"They… um… they scare me."

"Afraid they're gonna eat you?"

"DON'T EVER PINCH MY NOSE LIKE THAT AGAIN."

"I'm sorry. Go on. I shouldn't have made fun of you like that."

"It's okay, I just… when I was little, and Jace first got to the Institute, he told me that they stole the soul of whoever opened it above their head."

"And you believed him? Cutie."

"I told you not to pinch my nose like that literally five seconds ago."

"Sorry! You just have such a cute little nose."

"…"

"Carry on. You're afraid of umbrellas because Blondie is a dick. And?"

"I wouldn't have believed him. Actually, when he first told me that, I told him he was full of crap. But the next day, it was pouring. And Izzy opened her umbrella and fell over. She just… collapsed. I was so worried about her… I started to scream and fell over next to her. I had to scoop her up in my arms and bring her back to the Institute. When Hodge asked me what had happened, I cried that the umbrella had eaten my sister's soul."

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Not funny! He was so weirded out. Usually I was the intellectual."

"Yes, my ever-practical Alec. The umbrella consumed poor Izzy."

"Shut up, Mags."

"You still think that the umbrella did all that?"

"Shut up! Of course not. I found out later that she had fallen out of a tree that she'd climbed that morning and hadn't been feeling great since. Dizzy, ya know. But of course at the time they didn't tell me that. Jace kept telling me that it was the freaking umbrella. So I was eventually conditioned… to hate the things."

"That's hilarious, actually."

"No, it's not! It's embarrassing."

"Well, not really. We all have fears. You gotta accept yourself and your feelings, love, and find fun in what you can."

"…"

"…"

"…Mags?"

"Yes, my Alec?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Listening."

"Darling, you can always tell me anything."

"I… never mind."

"No, what?"

"I love you so much, Mags."

"I love you so much too, Alexander."

"Good night."

"G'night, my love."

"…"

"…"

"…Hey! I told you not to tweak my nose like that!"

"…"

"I'll get you back in the morning."


	2. Sweet Dreams

"Mags?"

"…"

"Hey, Mags. Wake up."

"…"

"Magnus!"

"What? What? What happened? Where is he? He didn't hurt you, did he? He didn't-"

"Mags, shh. You're okay. We're both okay. It wasn't real, okay? It was just a dream."

"…Alexander?"

"Yeah?"

"You're… okay."

"Of course, Magnus. Are you?"

"Oh, thank God, thank…"

"…"

"…"

"…Want to talk about it?"

"I… shouldn't. It might upset you, and I… I wouldn't want to do that."

"It's okay. You should talk about it. I mean if- i-if you want. I won't be upset. It isn't real, Mags, an whatever it is, I'm here f-for you."

"It was real! You don't know- or- well… it almost was real…"

"What do you mean?"

"It was _you_!"

"W-what? What was me?"

"…"

"You're… Magnus, you're scaring me. Please talk to me-"

"I'm scared."

"I'm right here. I'll hold you until you finish, and- a, and after, too."

"…"

"Okay?"

"You know how Simon lost his memories?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, in my dream, it wasn't Simon. It was you, I was going to die and that demon let me live in exchange for your memories. And then- then- _aghhhhh!"_

"Then what?"

"I feel _disgusting."_

"No! Magnus, you're anything but disgusting. You're perfect."

"The way you looked at me… like I wasn't even a _person._ Like I was some _thing._ You didn't know me, you looked at me so blankly, hate, you called, you, you-"

"You're panicking, Mags. It's all okay."

"It's not okay!"  
"Alright. Take a deep breath, okay? Let's breathe together. Then we can talk."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Better?"

"Still feel a bit shaken, but a lot calmer. Thanks love."

"It's okay. Just focus on me."

"Your thumb circles?"

"Yes. Your shoulder. It's supposed to be calming."

"It is."

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"Do you mind if I keep talking?"

"Not at all."

"You… I don't know. Weren't you? And that little bitch thought it was funny. He was laughing. Laughing."

"Magnus?"

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't me, okay? I'm right here. I love you. Nothing could take that away, all right? You know that I'm here for you. Always."

"…I know…"

"I love you."

"You too."

"Hey Mags?"

"Yeah?"

"Sweet dreams, this time."

"Oh, Alexander. Don't you know?"

"…"

"You're my sweetest dream."


End file.
